


By these Choices

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Zashiki-Warashi one hundred and seven years to finally find the courage to confess her feelings. It takes Watanuki that long to become aware of those feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By these Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ January 12, 2012.

It takes Zashiki-Warashi one hundred and seven years to finally find the courage to look Watanuki in the eyes and say, clearly and plainly, “I’m in love with you.”  
  
And it isn’t until that very moment she says it that Watanuki realizes it. It’s been a long time since he’s been surprised by something, and his eyes widen. His glasses slip down his nose as he blinks up at her from where he sits.   
  
After the summoning of all that courage, she is nothing but a mess. She mumbles something, gets flustered, and ducks her rapidly reddening face.   
  
He does not know what this is—does not know how to respond. He has grown used to the craftily-woven dreams and the alternate worlds and the deepest wishes locked away in hearts. But this is something different, or perhaps everything combined at once. He isn’t sure.   
  
He feels the slight bubble of laughter, the slight bubble of disbelief that presses up against his throat.   
  
But he doesn’t question her feelings. He can see the way she fidgets, the way her entire body tenses—ready to run at the one sign of his dismissal. So he swallows back the disbelieving laughter. The last thing he wishes for is to hurt her.   
  
But he can’t quite find the words to express that he’s sorry without sounding cruel, can’t find the words to express the gratitude for more than just those words. He reaches out to touch her, reaches out to anything and everything, but hesitates.   
  
She relieves him of the pain, though, speaking to her feet: “I… I know that it isn’t the same for you. B-but I… I still… wanted to tell you.”  
  
It’s taking all her force of will not to start crying. She twists her hands into her kimono and holds tight.   
  
“I… I know that… but, I… I just…” She swallows and is silent for a moment. He waits patiently, knowing to wait, knowing to let her finish. She does. “But I—these feelings a-and you… are too precious to disappear.”  
  
He stills.  
  
He opens his mouth to speak, but she isn’t done.  
  
She whispers, “So, b-because of that… I wanted… wanted to tell you.”   
  
He finds it hard to swallow this time, finds himself blinking. And this time, he does reach out his hand and takes hers, gently. She starts, but does not pull away. She doesn’t look at him, either, but that’s okay.  
  
“Thank you.”


End file.
